Hash Browns
by Whereilovekflsh
Summary: What if you're… you know… with child? Oneshot. fluff


**A/N:** This is my first fic. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

* * *

James stared at his wife with confusion etched into his features.

"I'm sorry, you want what now?" James replied calmly.

Lily bit her lip and looked up at him, "Ice cream… and hash browns… and ketchup. That's weird isn't it? Okay yeah, never mind, forget I said anything." Lily immediately stood up, intent on getting away from the smirk she knew would show up. Before she had the chance to escape to the kitchen, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Snaps, when was the last time you had that monthly gift…. thing…?" James asked the girl on his lap sheepishly.

The redhead grinned at James. She reached up putting her hands on his face, "You mean my period?" She laughed at the grimace that graced his features.

Lily rolled off his lap to poke at her blushing husband. His hand quickly shot into his hair ruffling the mess further. "Don't change the subject, woman!" He started in a flustered tone.

"What if you're… you know… _with child?_" James demanded dramatically with flourishing hand motions.

Lily burst into peals of laughter before she saw the serious look on his face and sobered up quickly.

"James Potter, I am not pregnant!" she responded huffily.

"Lily Potter, you may very well be!" The man responded excitedly. He quickly got up to follow her walking into the kitchen and watching as she threw open the freezer grabbing the ice cream and slamming it onto the counter. He was used to seeing his little spitfire get angry but this frustration brought on by nothing was something entirely new to him.

He leaned against the wall, smirked and asked, "Do you have any proof that you aren't? I mean I love you, don't get me wrong, but let's just say your girth has increased as of late."

He knew that he was basically calling her fat and that it probably wasn't the best path to take, but he wasn't always the most logical person when it came to riling up Lily. His smirk quickly turned into a grin when the girl turned around quickly red hair flying. He loved her when she got angry.

Lily pointed her finger at the man she had thought she loved before he refused to simply get her the food she wanted.

"I have been late on my period before! If you haven't noticed, there is a war going on right now and sometimes I get a little stressed because of the you know _Voldemort. _Not to mention the fact that my friends die off constantly. _And also_," Lilys voice got louder and her face got more red as she stalked towards him, "And another thing, Potter. Mention my weight again and I will hex you into oblivion. You know I eat every single meal that Molly pushes my way, even when I'm not hungry. I stress eat and I am fully allowed to!" Her speech ending with a huff.

James looked at the path Lily had just taken chuckling. He knew better than to push the subject for fear of getting his nether bits hexed off. He rather liked those parts and he hoped she did too.

A week after that amusing squabble, James slowly made his way up the stairs to his and Lilys flat. He had just gotten back from a raid on a death eater camp that resulted in the loss of another on their side and could barely make it to the door. He slowly turned the knob and pushed his body into the house where he came upon his wife on the floor of the living room, hair a mess, mascara and tears running down her face.

"Merlins beard, Lily, what's going on? What's happened?" James cried, rushing towards his wife with sudden energy that he hadn't known he had.

The redhead started crying harder. James got down on his knees in front of her and held her face in his hands lifting her head so her eyes met his. "Honey, what's wrong?" James asked softly.

Lily sniffed and replied, "I'm pregnant. I went to a muggle doctor while you were out. And then I did a spell to see if he was right. And you prat, you were right too!"

James chuckled. Of all the things going on, she managed to focus on the fact that he had bested her on something.

James was brought back to Lily as she started to sob, "What are we going to do? We can't have a child! We are children ourselves! I know nothing about raising a kid! And I am not going to stay home all the time, Potter, so you better be ready to take care of it too. I will be fighting Voldemort and will continue to do so until there is a safe world for little Reginald."

James looked horrified, "Excuse me. _Reginald?_ There is absolutely no way I am letting our child be named Reginald. I will stay home and do all the housework if that's what you want but there will be no Reginald Potter. I'm thinking James Jr. definitely. And if it's a girl, Jamesina. It's perfect."

Lily laughed and, despite her fears about raising a child in the horrible state that the world was in, James had managed to make her happy again. She didn't want to go this way, but then again she hadn't wanted to marry James Potter either. If only first year Lily Evans could see her now.

"Mr. Potter, you know for a fact that is never going to happen. Now if you would be so kind, I am a pregnant woman and I am having cravings and I have been since last week. Get me my ice cream… and hashbrowns… and ketchup… Ooh and a doughnut!"

The tired man smiled at his wife who was now rising and smiling. He could see the fear still present in Lily's wringing hands but he could also see the excitement in her eyes. James rose himself, muffling a groan of pain. He bowed to the insistent, pregnant redhead, kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "As you wish."

* * *

**A/N:** That's it! Review please! Let me know how I did!


End file.
